The invention is in the field of multiple photoflash lamp units, such as planar arrays.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,984 to Stanley Slomski and 3,598,985 to John Harnden and William Kornrumpf disclose a multiple flash array having first and second groups of flash lamps and reflectors facing in mutually opposite directions. The array is plugged into the camera whereby the first group of lamps faces frontwardly and is connected for the lamps of that group to be flashed. When these lamps have been flashed, the array is turned around and the lamps of the second group face frontwardly and are connected to be flashed. The lamps usually are flashed one at a time; however, a plurality of lamps can be flashed simultaneously if more light is desired.
These flash arrays, as well as other practical flash arrays disclosed in the patent literature, are constructed, as are conventional flashcubes, with the lamps attached to a base arrangement, and a transparent cover is positioned around the lamps with its open end attached to the base. Other proposed constructions have employed a concave rear housing member containing the flash lamps, with a flat front window member attached over the opening of the rear member.
The above-referenced patent applications disclose planar flash lamp arrays which may be advantageously constructed in accordance with the invention disclosed herein.